Loving and being Loved
by Neko Samurai
Summary: A ten song drabble about the lovely pairing of Draco and Ron. Slash! Disclaimer:I don't own these characters of songs. Lame sum, but see if you like the drabbles.


AN: I decided to give it a shot and as an apology for taking so long to update my Star Trek story, but I'm working out the plot and finishing the details on some things I needed to work out. Lol Enjoy and lemme know what you think! =)

Challenge: 10 song drabble

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.

If The Stars Were Mine- Melody Gardot (2:50)

Draco looked down at the figure lying beside him in the bed. Brilliant fiery red hair making lines of lava on the pillow. Draco had a fond smile on face as he looked on at his love. If he could he would give Ronald Weasley all the stars in the sky and then some.

Freckles – Natasha Beddingfield (3:47)

An expanse of cinnamon colored spots dotted along the long terrain of sweaty tanned flesh. _Mmmm, _Draco thought to himself as he watched his husband working in the yard. The day was hot so Ron had removed his shirt. Draco couldn't believe that just 3 years ago, he thought them hideous. But now he saw their beauty, both the freckles and the man.

White – Lights (3:20)

Ron took in the scowling face of the beautiful pale Adonis in front of him. Oh how he wanted to show him the joys of life, love, and everything in between. But the shadows of their past associations were in the way. He wanted to show Draco a new start, he wanted it to be white again.

Folkin' Around – Panic at the Disco (1:56)

The sun shone brightly upon two men lying in the grass, both smiling contentedly. One of fire and one of ice, both of whom had gone through so much but only wanted each other.

The Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Tony Bennett ft. Sting (3:23)

A hunched figure at the end of the bar radiated sadness. The pale hand gripped around a shot glass next to a bottle of tequila. Everything he thought was right and true had abandoned him and he wished he could go back to the day went he was 5 and saw a pretty boy with red hair who he wanted to hold.

According To You – Orianthi (3:20)

Blue eyes glared hard at the man before him. Ron Weasley was done. He was done with Seamus Finnegan, he hated the way Seamus berated him. So now he was moving on. Moving on to a man who had truly loved him for years, he was going to Draco Malfoy.

You and I – Ingrid Michaelson (2:31)

Ron loved Draco. There was no denying it, he loved the way his could go from storm clouds to cool silver and everything in between. Draco told him once they would buy their parents a home in France and live in a nice home in Cannes. He couldn't wait.

I See You – Leona Lewis (4:15)

Two pairs of eyes slowly blink open. The two men entwined on the cream silk sheets just look at each other. In between the two of them, their hands and fingers are also entwined, twin bands of gold and silver resting there. The red head smiles and says, "I see you" and the blond smiles because its true and he couldn't be happier by it.

You're So Foxy – No Doubt (3:40)

The clubs' music pounded into Draco's ears and thudded through his chest as he made his way across the floor, two drinks in hand. He slowly smirked as he saw his lover and quickly made his way over. The drinks were drunk and both men started to grind into one another. They wanted more than this imitation of sex, Draco leaned in and nipped his lovers' ear and said huskily, "Ron you're so foxy and I think you are soo good for me"

Big Bad Handsome Man – Imelda May (2:46)

Ron had to brace against the kitchen counter as his lover stalked towards him. His beautiful fallen angel was looking at him like a starving man looks at a buffet table. Ron bit his lip to muffle the moan that wanted to tear its way out of his throat as his lovely Draco deep throated his cock. God how he loved this dark handsome man.


End file.
